pingabirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinga Bird Wiki
Pinga Bird Wikia is a fan-faction like Fanon Wiki, Fantendo Wiki (Nintendo Fanon Wiki), Sega Fanon Wiki or other fanon wikias that anyone can edit! There are pages since 27 October 2011. If you like to visit the company, please visit Pinga Bird, Inc.. Make sure, make anyone can see it! Please buy it at the Pinga Bird Shop Wiki! Today is / / , please remember you must to show the date. If is someone's birthday, go and check on Google and search a Earth person/human/member and make sure you type it birth. And also there will be stuff's birthday too. Pinga Bird, Inc. Rules Poster.png|Rules|link=Pinga Bird Wiki:Rules|linktext=Read the rules now! Stuff Stuffs are called things, stuffs are working by a person or other people, here is the list (so remember, do not spam these stuff): The main stuff is Series. Here are the list: *TV Shows *Movies *Games/Video Games *Books *Comics *Anime *Manga *Music *People *Internet Contents *Rules *Sign-Up List *System Requirements *Drafts *Report Vandalism *Chat Other Contents (Misc. Contents) *Merchandising and reception *What is Something Stars People? *Logos *Versions & Editons *Order Fan-Contents *Fan-Faction *What is a Star Person? *Fan Stuff (Fanmade Characters and Members, Fanmade Enemies, Fanmade Locations, Fanmade Items) Tutorials *How To *Making a Good Person Random Article Timetable Weather News * *1 April 2012: It's time to make your own eggs contest! Make a egg until 20/4/12. *31 March 2012: The movie Pinga Bird, Inc.: Pingu's Dairy has released. *24 March 2012: The Icecream Day is out! *20 March 2012: The Anti-Rube Words Day is out! Remember to not change the logo, it's a test event. *15 March 2012: The new weather is out! *13 March 2012: The Upload Day is out! Sorry, Pinga Bird, Inc.: Pingu's Dairy is not released today, it will be released on 31/3/12. *12 March 2012: The Upload Day is coming on the next day. *9 March 2012: The Pinga Bird, Inc. has live on Pinga Bird Galaxy. Would you like to see it? *8 March 2012: Pinga Bird, Inc.: Pingu's Dairy will be due to released in 13/3/12. *6 March 2012: The Pinga Bird, Inc. Live and Chat will be in the chat. Come and chat it! *5 March 2012: The new timetable is out! *25 February 2012: SSBFW has released. *21 February 2012: Microsoft All-Stars has joined the wiki. *18 Feburary 2012: Pinga Bird has returned the wiki. *17 Feburary 2012: Windows XP, Vista and 7 Fan has joined the wiki. *16 Feburary 2012: ThisIsMrsLia has joined the wiki. *15 Feburary 2012: Pinga Bird has leaved the wiki. *9 Feburary 2012: PinguIsCute has joined the wiki. *7 Feburary 2012: The events will be coming, SSBFW will be due to released in 25/2/12, we have new notice templates and User:Caramelangel714 has joined the wiki. *27 October 2011: This wiki has been created. Poll Do you like this wiki? Yes Maybe No Did you know? *... that the Villager is the only mob from Minecraft is a human. The first being Humans from Minecraft (already removed). *... ? Users See also: Users Create a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Ranks/Groups * - Normal User * - Wikia Stuff * - Wikia Utility * - Founder/Owner * - Admin/Sysop * - Bureaucrat * - Helper * - Rollback * - Bot * - Authenticated * - VSTF * - Anonymous User/IP Address * - Not Joined * - Blocked/Banned * - Banned from Chat More ranks/groups will be coming... Based-Wikis *Dream Pinga Bird Wiki - The fan-faction but with a Dream version. *Pinga Bird Egg Wiki - The fan-faction but with a Egg version. Websites *Website *Fourm *Facebook *Twitter *Youtube Latest activity